riftrpslfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunters Guild
An Extensive overveiw of The Hunters Guild, their job,equipment,ethics and connections to the 8 Noble Famillys as well as their relation to the average citizen ''Leadership 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. History Originally created to help in the defense of the Sun Empire during the initial years of the rift wars, The Hunters Guild quick won over the support of the people becoming much like a militia protecting anyone who asked from the invading yokai, the initial ranks of the Hunters Guild were average citizens wishing to protect what mattered most to them, family, friends, land and their homes were the most common reasons for people joining. Due to their Honor and respect of the people and their reputation for getting things done they quickly caught notice of the Noble Family gaining their sponsorship as well as weapons, medical and gear fully supplied by the Noble Family, such actions quickly caught the notice of those less noble, soon every merc and bounty hunter was looking to sign up with the Hunters Guild for free gear and permits. It quickly became more of a business then a defensive force, with "Hunters" picking up contracts and jobs from a window then going about their way, payment made and given when they returned with a trophy from the target (usually a limb or head) as proof of success on the job, though rare it became more and more common as the wars died down and smarter yokai arrived through the rifts for wealthy human families to hire the Hunters Guild for personal defense for events, it became very rare for the Hunters Guild to assign more then two skilled "Hunters" to a contract as it became apparent the higher in rank a Hunter became in the organization the larger their ego became, soon certain Hunters within the organization gained nearly Legendary status due to their deeds in their contracts, it became common practice to see a person of Legendary Status adopted in to one of the Noble Family as reward for their hard work Ethics Originally the Hunters Guild adhered to a strict set of guidelines and ethics that made sure every member did all they could to save lives even those of the Yokai they were hired to hunt down. As time went on however the guild split in to two factions, the first was designated as the Old Ancient way of doing things thus the people who followed the initial way were deemed Hunters, while the second followed a more business like model of doing things quick and effectively thus quickly gaining the title Mercenaries, if it was deemed that the target might be to dangerous to attempt to bring in alive, the Hunters would do all in their power to capture the beast, where as Mercenaries would be much more likely to sit back with a high powered rifle and blow the yokais head off ensuring a quick dangerless kill. To day their have been over Ten Thousand innocent Yokai murders at the hands of trigger happy mercenaries, who at the time were positive that they had their target in their sights. As instances of these Murders piled up the public at large took notice, Humans both cheering and mourning the deaths, while those Yokai who had gained their full citizenship cowered at the sight of the Hunters Guild badge on any person who came near them wondering when a trigger happy Merc might decide one of them might "accidentally" be his next target Contracts'' While contracts the Hunters Guild takes are varyed and do tend to get a bit wild, their are a few things that are always the same between contracts. 1. All contracts are paid upfront to the guild and prices or amounts will not be nor are they allowed to be changed by the guild at a later date even if the contract turns out to be more dangerous then initial estimates 2. While the hunters guild does take contracts to capture and kill Yokai, they will Never take a contract to harm a human, though their have been rare instances of the Hunters Guild being hired to hunt down and capture low ranking humans the humans are not allowed to be harmed in the process 3. No contract shall ever be given out to more then Two Hunters at any given time, this keeps from in fighting and promotes team work between the Hunters asigned to get the Contract done 4. Even Yokai may place a Contract with the Hunters Guild for another yokai.